<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Best Laid Plans by cmk418</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003689">Best Laid Plans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418'>cmk418</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy's night off throws a wrench into Dawn's plans for an evening with Faith</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Faith Lehane/Dawn Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Best Laid Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Buffy! What are you doing here?” Dawn asked, as she came down the stairs in her best “come hither” outfit to find her sister lounging on the couch watching a home renovation show.</p><p>“What does it look like? Did you forget that Kennedy had patrolling duties tonight? Want some popcorn?” Still focused on the television set, Buffy held the bowl of popcorn in her direction.</p><p>.”No. I don’t,” Dawn backed toward the door. “I’m going out.” She had to waylay Faith before there was drama.</p><p>“Okay, have- WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?”</p><p>“Relax. This is what everybody wears to the clubs.”</p><p>“Well, everybody is not my little sister.”</p><p>“Your little sister’s birth certificate says she’s nineteen. Don’t make me play the Key card.”</p><p>“What are you doing about protection?”</p><p>“Excuse me?” <i>Please don’t let Buffy lecture me about condoms. It’s totally unnecessary.</i></p><p>“There are vampires out there.”</p><p>Faith chose that moment to walk in. “Wow, babe. You went all out. How much time do we-?”</p><p>“Faith,” Dawn’s voice took on a warning tone.</p><p>Faith glanced over at the couch and spied Buffy. “Aren’t you supposed to be on patrol?”</p><p>“Night off.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Lucky us,” Dawn muttered under her breath. “I was going clubbing. Would you like to join me?”</p><p>Faith replied, “Absolutely.”</p><p>“I’m still not wild about that outfit,” Buffy said.</p><p>Faith gave Dawn a once-over. “You’re right.”</p><p>“Oh, come on,” said Dawn.</p><p>“Face it, Dawnie. What we need to do is go upstairs and get you out of those pants.”<br/>
<a id="cutid1-end" name="cutid1-end"></a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>